Over the last few decades, the Internet has grown exponentially from a small network comprising of few nodes to a worldwide pervasive network that services more than a billion users. Today, individual subscribers are not limited to running a few network sessions with voice and/or data downloads over the network. Instead, the extent of services used by subscribers varies widely from multimedia gaming, audio and video streaming, web services, voice over IP (VoIP), and the like. With new technology penetration, such as increased utilization of Internet of Things (IoT) and M2M (machine to machine) communications, the network services and the software applications that a given subscriber may require also varies from a few sessions to multiple sessions having concurrent flows. This number is growing rapidly as subscribers increasingly run multiple applications, services, transactions simultaneously. The increased amount and variety of subscriber sessions and packet flows create challenges for network service providers with respect to network performance, such as latency, delay, and jitter.